Anders/Dialogue
Anders' dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Anders shares with the other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. It also contains a list of the conversations he shares with The Warden. Anders' Remarks *''(When deselecting him from party lineup)'' "Andraste's Knickerweasels!" *''(When entering the City of Amaranthine)'' "Ah, Amaranthine, the jewel of the north!" *''(When entering the Amaranthine market)'' "I once knew someone who bought a piece of Andraste's shin-bone in the Amaranthine market." *''(When passing by the pitchfork in the tree in the Amaranthine market)'' "That's a strange place to store a pitchfork..." *''(On the bridge in Knotwood Hills)'' "We're going down into that? Figures. Ooh it's an unstable crumbling chasm! Let's go and play in it!" *''(Upon seeing the Children for the first time)'' "Why would we suddenly be seeing new forms of darkspawn? This isn’t even a Blight." *''(Upon finding the secret passage in Kal'Hirol)'' "I once started a rumor about secret passages in the tower. Had the templars pressing their noses to the walls for months. Hilarious!" *''(When walking inside Kal'Hirol Main Hall)'' "Note to self: meat does not function well as an ornament." *''(When nearing large lyrium container in Kal’Hirol Trade Quarter)'' "This contraption is filled with pure lyrium. That much could kill an army." *''(Kal’Hirol Lower Reaches, in the long hallway)'' "Oh, the suspense is killing me." *''(Kal'Hirol's Lower Reaches, near the broodmother pit)'' "People have described broodmothers to me, but words don’t do them justice." *''(When entering the Wending Wood upon seeing the wreaked caravan)'' "Not to belabor the point or anything, but I think this caravan was attacked." *''(At an overlook in the Wending Wood, near the suspicious camp.)'' "Nice view. Do you see any large walking trees coming towards us?" *''(At burial pit in the Wending Wood)'' "This place is a death trap! If I have to go into the bushes to answer nature's call, you're coming with me!" *''(At the Silverite Mine, upon seeing the ballista)'' "That ballista is conveniently placed, isn’t it? Well, I’m always up for a spot of iconoclasm!" *''(Initial remark when entering the Blackmarsh)'' "I’ve heard about this place. Didn’t an entire village up and vanished, or something?" *''(Past the old sign upon entering the Blackmarsh)'' "I'm scared. Hold me?" *''(When nearing the dragon bone head in the Blackmarsh)'' "Looks like the bones of this dragon were scattered by some animal. Or...something worse." *''(Near a Veil Tear in the Blackmarsh)'' "Will you look at that. A tear in the Veil. It must be even weaker in this marsh than I’d thought." *''(Near ruined house in the Blackmarsh)'' "It’s a picturesque little place, isn’t it? Aside from being ruined and haunted." *''(First entering The Blackmarsh Undying)'' "What was that thing? Who is “the Mother?” Another darkspawn?" *''(On the path toward the village in The Blackmarsh Undying)'' "I see that the village in the Blackmarsh is not entirely forgotten, then." *''(Approaching the coffins in the first room of the Shadowy Crypt)'' "(Groans) I hate the Fade." *''(Drake’s fall, on the first bridge)'' "I’m betting the Tevinters built this. My question is why." Anders and the Warden Vigil's Keep Throne Room Automatic conversation upon returning to the Vigil's Keep Throne Room, but can be initiated (Requires at least 30(?) approval). #'So what would you do if you didn't have to be a Warden?' #*Return to Court, of couse. (If you married royalty in Origins) #*Strange question to ask out of the blue. (to 2) #*I don't "have" to do anything. (to 3) #*Once you're a Warden, there's no going back. (to 2) #*I'd leave. There's plenty to do elsewhere. (to 3) #'Does nobody ever leave the Wardens?' #*Are you planning on leaving? (to 3) #*You can leave, but you'll be tainted forever. (to 3) #*I'm sure some do leave, sure. (to 3) #'I've never liked the idea of being trapped somewhere, to be honest. It reminds me of the Circle. You'd think after my seventh escape attempt, they'd give me credit for trying.' #*'Seven' escape attempts? (to 4) #*How is it that they didn't just execute you? (to 4) #*Are you thinking of escaping here, too? (to 4) #'You know, there ''is one thing I miss about the tower. My cat.' #*You had a cat? ''(to 5) #*Why didn't you take it with you? (to 5) #*Miss your little kitty, do you? (to 5) ##(If kitten was given to Anders prior to conversation)'' The only thing I ever missed about the Circle was that cat, to be honest. #*And now you have a new one. (ends conversation) #*So you mentioned before. (to 5) #*They let you have a cat in the tower? (to 5) #'There were days when the only person I saw was that stupid cat. Except for him not being a person. Still, I liked him. Poor Mr. Wiggums.' #*Why 'poor Mr. Wiggums'? #*I can't believe you called him that. #*Let's just move on. Speak to Anders upon completion of Freedom for Anders (Begins with, "May I point out that you're all right?") *Go ahead. *I'm 'all right'? *What brought this on? **Oh, you're not so much trouble. **I'm glad to have you around. ***So glad I could make it happen for you. ***Coupled with an early death, yes. ***This is serious business. **Just stay useful. (ends conversation) Vigil's Keep Statue of Andraste in the Courtyard *Aren't all humans? (available to a dwarf or elf Warden) *Don't say such things! (available to a human Warden) *It's just a statue. *Are you looking for realism? It's an icon. **I don't know much about human religion. (available to a dwarf or elf Warden) **She was fighting against mages. **She'd probably think it was a good start. **She'd probably be confused by it. ***I completely agree. ***But mages are dangerous. "Kitten" Gift Dialogue *Kitten Gift **If you want it can stay at the keep, then. Amaranthine Tree outside city gates *You think being a Grey Warden is freedom? *You really don't care for the Circle of Magi, do you? *That's just someone baking a pie. **But you ARE a Blood Mage. (Available if Anders has the Blood Mage specialization) **Was the Circle of Magi so bad? **Maybe you should accept the inevitable. **I'm surprised they didn't do it sooner. ***But mages are dangerous. ***Welcome to the rest of the world. For any Elven or Dwarven Wardens, for Human Noble Warden ***There has to be a better way. ***I can sympathize. ****Pretty girl. Right here. (Available to a female Warden) ****Sounds reasonable. ****That might be stretching it. ****With power comes responsibility. ****I think you're aiming too low. After speaking to Namaya in Amaranthine. (Begins with, "I...suppose that requires some explanation.") *No! Not at all! Don’t be silly. *What was she talking about? *Friend of yours, I take it? **To find a cache? **You don’t seem very good at eluding them. **What did she learn? ***But you’re a Grey Warden now. ***''(If Warden is a mage)'' Do you think they might have my phylactery? ***If that’s what you want... ***This isn’t a good idea, Anders. ****The answer is no. (ends conversation) ***You’re right. They shouldn’t be allowed to control you. Kal'Hirol Lyrium Bucket in the Trade Quarter *Don’t the dwarves object? *You thinking of going into business? *You don’t care for the Chantry much, I see. **Sounds horrible. **They don’t have much choice. **What’s the alternative? ***Perspective is good. ***Is this all you talk about? ***Instead, you’re a Grey Warden. ****We become forgotten and die young. ****We remain vigilant. ****That sounds like a good start. ****Whatever we want to. Anders and Oghren *'Anders': You're quite the dirty little dwarf, aren't you? *'Oghren': And you're quite the dirty little mage. *'Anders': I do my best. Still, I'm no ale-swilling mountain of belches like you! *'Oghren': And I'm no winking, slack-jawed coward like you. *'Anders': True! We should form a club! *'Anders': You don't actually think your jokes are funny, do you? *'Oghren': Could have sworn that fly was buzzing again. *'Anders': "HAR! Let me tell you about my life in one word!" (Belches) *'Oghren': "Oh no! Don't take me back to the tower! I'm far, far too delicate!" *'Anders': "I'm not only a dwarf, I'm a moron! Listen to me fart!" *'Oghren': "Oh no, big templar man! What are you going to do with that sword?" *'Anders': Eww. *'Oghren': Don't play with fire unless you want to get burned, son. *'Anders': I'm just going to assume that something died in your mouth. *'Oghren': Funny story: dwarf attacks mage. Dwarf wins. *'Anders': Yeah, I noticed how you pissed in your armor in that last fight. Well done. *'Oghren': Thank you! I'll be here all week. *'Oghren': (Grumbles) Women are drawn to you when you play with that cat. *'Anders': Like moths to a flame. Women like it when men show affection for small, fuzzy, defenseless beings. Like you. *'Oghren': Stupid... mage. Every time I pull something out of my robes, the women just flee. *'Oghren': So... mage, huh? What's it like? *'Anders': To have all this power at my fingertips? *'Oghren': No. To always have to wear a skirt? (Laughs) *'Anders': Oh, you don't know the story behind the robes? You know how strict things are in the Circle, right? Of course you do. Well, the robes make quick trysts in the corner easy. No laces or buttons. You're done before the templars catch on. *'Oghren': Really? *'Anders': Just ask anyone. *'Oghren': And people talk about me stinking up the joint! *'Anders': What are you on about, now? *'Oghren': Cat piss! Little kitty there makes me want to vomit! *'Anders': Don't listen to him, Ser Pounce-a-lot! You smell just fine. *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Anders': Why did you even want to be a Grey Warden? You thought it would make for great drinking stories? *'Oghren': I can't believe you survived the Joining. *'Anders': You got drunk and made a bet, didn't you? *'Oghren': I bet you I could crush your tiny human skull. *'Anders': I bet I could drink you under the table. *'Oghren': You're on! *'Oghren': What? *'Anders': What, what? *'Oghren': You were staring at me, you manskirt-wearing freak. *'Anders': Oh, I thought you were being attacked by a wild animal. But it was only your beard. *'Oghren': You think you're so clever, don't you? Sparkle-fingers! Anders and Nathaniel *'Anders': So you're a Howe? *'Nathaniel': Do you have a point, Mage? *'Anders': Hey, I'm fond of the Howes! I'm also fond of the Whys, the Whos and the Whats. *'Nathaniel': How clever. *'Anders': (laughs) It's shameful how long it took me to come up with that. *'Anders': You know, Nathaniel, you're just like me. *'Nathaniel': Am I, now? *'Anders': Everyone hates your family for something terrible they did, even though you weren't involved! *'Nathaniel': I hope you have a point, Anders. *'Anders': It's like you're a mage! If there were more Howes, they'd lock all of you up in a tower to protect everyone else! *'Nathaniel': A thrilling analogy. *'Nathaniel': I've thought about what you said, Anders. The comparison between my family and mages. It's idiotic. I am not about to transform into an abomination simply for being a Howe. *'Anders': I didn't say it was a perfect analogy... *'Nathaniel': Being a Howe also does not allow me to control your mind. *'Anders': Kind of missing my point, aren't you? *'Nathaniel': I am not a fan of over-simplifications. *'Anders': Fine, fine. Your loss. *'Nathaniel': You don't always wear robes, do you? *'Anders': Not when I'm naked I don't. *'Nathaniel': I mean when you run from the Circle. Robes would make you easy to spot. *'Anders': So does the "I'm a mage!" sign around my neck. I like to make it easy for the templars. *'Nathaniel': Ah, so that's how it's going to be. *'Nathaniel': You seem rather attached to that cat, Anders. *'Anders': It's more that he is rather attached to me. Isn't that right, Ser Pounce-a-lot? *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Nathaniel': Isn't that name a little... ridiculous? *'Anders': What do you think I should call him? Frederick? *'Nathaniel': There are worse names, I suppose... *'Nathaniel': How do the templars always find you, Anders? *'Anders': Incredibly angry, that's how they find me. *'Nathaniel': There must be some trick to it, surely. *'Anders': They began recruiting women. The male templars never stopped to ask for directions. *'Nathaniel': You're impossible to talk to. *'Anders': I do my best! Anders and Sigrun *'Sigrun': You should let Sir Pounce-a-lot out more. Must be stuffy in that robe. *'Anders': Out? You mean out to play with the darkspawn? Such a great idea! *'Sigrun': All right. I see your point. *'Anders': Is there some great ceremony when someone joins the Legion of the Dead? *'Sigrun': It's called a funeral. *'Anders': Right, but is it boring and somber like a regular funeral? I mean, you're not burying anyone... *'Sigrun': This is true. Dwarven funerals involve a great deal of ale and singing. Then there is an orgy. *'Anders': What? You're kidding! *'Sigrun': Of course I'm kidding. *'Anders': So you never told me what that ceremony was like. *'Sigrun': (Sigh) It begins with chanting and toasts. Then we bid our families farewell. Then, wailing and tears. *'Anders': That does sound like a funeral. How depressing. *'Sigrun': We're not the Legion of Jaunty Pub Songs. *'Anders': But think how much easier recruitment would be if you were! *'Anders': So what does the Legion do when you're not, you know, dying? *'Sigrun': I'm not sure. We do that a lot. *'Anders': But you can't do it all hours of the day. There must be some times when you're not out getting killed. *'Sigrun': In those hours we listen to smart-mouthed mages ask stupid questions. *'Anders': I always thought dwarves would be nicer. *'Sigrun': I always thought mages would be smarter. *'Anders': You seem fascinated with Ser Pounce-a-lot. *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Sigrun': We don't have cats in Orzammar. Well, maybe some nobles have them, if they buy them from a surface merchant. *'Anders': Everyone needs a pet. *'Sigrun': Well, I had a nug once. For about an hour. Before my uncle slaughtered him and ate him. *'Sigrun': Can you set that bush on fire? *'Anders': Probably, but why would I want to? *'Sigrun': Could you freeze it? *'Anders': Why do you want me to kill the bush? *'Sigrun': Because it's there! It's an evil bush! Do it! *'Anders': Magic isn't for your amusement! Why don't I just do a little dance? Anders' Spicy Shimmy? *'Sigrun': Oh, eww. I'll pass. Anders and Velanna *'Anders': Have I ever told you that I find tattoos on women incredibly attractive? *'Velanna': Have I ever told you that I find most humans physically and morally repulsive? *'Anders': Good to know! *'Anders': Perhaps one day we could sit down to discuss magic? *'Velanna': What would that accomplish? *'Anders': Lots? Great civilizations are built on the sharing of ideas. *'Velanna': Sharing? You mean stealing, of course. Followed by crushing those you stole from. *'Anders': You know that chip on your shoulder? I think it has replaced your head. *'Velanna': The chip on my shoulder hasn't replaced my head. *'Anders': Whoa. She's talking to me. Voluntarily. Check the sky for flying pigs! *'Velanna': Ugh. Forget it. *'Anders': (Chuckles) I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. *'Velanna': (Sigh) Humans and their irrepressible urges. *'Velanna': You escaped your Circle, didn't you? *'Anders': Several times. But they always found me using my phylactery. Not that I minded being caught much. They always assigned the same templar to track me down. Or perhaps she asked. I hope it's the latter. On those long trips back to the tower -- I in manacles, she glaring silently -- the air practically sizzled. *'Velanna': You escaped your Circle, repeatedly, for a woman? *'Anders': Well, not for her. But she made being caught more fun. That's me, always looking on the bright side. *'Velanna': My fireballs are bigger than yours. *'Anders': It's not the size that counts, Velanna. *'Velanna': Did they tell you that in your Circle? They were trying not to hurt your feelings. *'Anders': The Circle lied to me? Andraste's sword, my world is falling apart! I have been unmanned! Anders and Justice *'Anders': Why do spirits seek out mages? I've always wondered. *'Justice': You speak of demons. I am not a demon. *'Anders': Aren't demons simply spirits with unique and sparkling personalities? *'Justice': They have been perverted by their desires. *'Anders': But what do they want from mages? *'Justice': Perhaps they wish the same as I: silence. *'Justice': I see that your feline companion remains with you. *'Anders': He seems happy enough. Isn't that right, Ser Pounce-a-lot? *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Justice': To enslave another creature does not seem just. *'Anders': He's not a slave! He's a friend. And he's also a cat. *'Justice': A cat that lacks freedom. *'Anders': Just ignore him, Ser Pouce-a-lot. They don't have pets in the Fade, apparently. *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Justice': I understand that you struggle against your oppression, mage. *'Anders': I avoid my oppression. That's not quite the same thing, is it? *'Justice': Why do you not strike a blow against your oppressors? Ensure they can do this to no one else? *'Anders': Because it sounds difficult? *'Justice': Apathy is a weakness. *'Anders': So is death. I'm just saying. *'Justice': I believe you have a responsibility to your fellow mages. *'Anders': That bit of self-righteousness is directed at me? *'Justice': You have seen oppression and are now free. You must act to free those who remain oppressed. *'Anders': Or I could mind my business, in case the Chantry comes knocking. *'Justice': But this is not right. You have an obligation. *'Anders': Yes, well... welcome to the world, spirit. *'Anders': Are you saying that you could become a demon, Justice? *'Justice': I said no such thing. *'Anders': You said that demons were spirits perverted by their desires. *'Justice': I have no such desires. *'Anders': You must have some desires... *'Justice': I have none! Desist your questions! *'Anders': I apologize, Justice. I didn't mean to suggest you would become a demon. *'Justice': I should certainly hope not. *'Anders': I just wondered what relation there is between spirits and demons. Demons are a worry to any mage. *'Justice': I do not know what makes demons as they are. Such evil angers me, but I do not understand it. *'Anders': Well, I hope you never come to understand. *'Justice': I as well, mage. More than you could possibly know. Anders and Aveline *'Aveline': I hear good things about you, Anders. Not what I expected. *'Anders': For a mage, you mean. *'Aveline': I didn't say that. *'Anders': How else would you judge me? What else am I a shining example of? *'Aveline': I don't know... Other Fereldans lurking in Darktown? Mage or not. *'Anders': You... have a fair point. *'Anders': So you married a templar, huh? *'Aveline': What of it? *'Anders': Are they all as dirty as they seem? *'Aveline': What? *'Anders': Did he ever ask you to play “the naughty mage and the hapless recruit?” Maybe the “secret desire demon and the upstanding knight?” *'Aveline': That's disgusting! *'Anders': I hear it's quite popular! Anders and Bethany *'Anders': Where did you learn your magic? I mean, you know my feelings on the Circle, but usually it's the only decent training a mage can get. *'Bethany': My father taught me. He was in the Circle once, trained there. But he got away. *'Anders': You don't know how lucky you were, to have someone who loved you and could help you. Most mages would kill for that. *'Bethany': You remind me of him. *'Bethany': So, you were in the Circle and ran away. I don't know if I'd be brave enough to do that. *'Anders': You've been an apostate your whole life. *'Bethany': Exactly. It was never anything I'' had to work for. Other people always took the risks, to keep me free. Anders and Fenris *'Anders': So. There must be mages in tevinter that don't use blood magic. *'Fenris': Of course. There are slaves. The magisters do not hesitate to collar their own kind. *'Anders': But no magisters? *'Fenris': Why must you go on about this? No magister would turn down an advantage over his rivals. If he did, he'd be dead. *'Anders': You know, to use blood magic you must look a demon in the eye and accept his offer. I just figured some of them would say no. For aesthetic reasons, if nothing else. Anders and Isabela *'Isabela': Hello? Is Anders there? Can I speak to Anders? *'Anders': You can stop yelling. It's always me. *'Isabela': Oh, good. I didn't want to talk to that other guy. You know, the stick-in-the-mud. *'Anders': He can still hear you. Justice and I are one. Anyway, you wanted to talk to me? *'Isabela': Not really, I just wanted to make sure it was you. *'Anders': Do you ever have any regrets? *'Isabela': About what? *'Anders': Anything? Everything? I can't figure you out. *'Isabela': The past's past. I learned that young. If it can't bring you gold or giggles, what's the point in dwelling on it? *'Anders': Maybe the chance to fix a mistake? Make things right again? *'Isabela': Eh. Our mistakes make us who we are. *'Anders': That was almost profound. *'Anders': You do have an opinion on mages, don’t you? *'Isabela': I do. I just don't feel a constant need to bring it up. (Sighs) Mages don’t worry me. And I don't believe the Templars when they say I should be worried. I’m more likely to be shanked in a bar than eaten by an abomination. You can hear those coming from a mile away. "Grr. Argh!" "Oh, is that an abomination coming to eat us? We should get out of here!" *'Anders': Abominations don't go "Grr. Argh." *'Isabela': They don't? I should rethink the whole thing, then. *'Anders': I keep thinking I know you from somewhere. *'Isabela': You're Ferelden, right? Ever spend time at the Pearl? *'Anders': That's it! You used to really like that girl with the griffon tattoos, right? What was her name? *'Isabela': The lay warden? *'Anders': That's right! I think you were there the night that I... *'Isabela': Oh! Were you the runaway mage who could do that electricity thing? That was nice! *'Varric': I... don't think I need to know this about either of you. ''(Alternatively) *'Hawke': Please stop talking now. *'Anders': Sometimes I think you have the right idea. *'Isabela': Handcuffs, whipped cream, always be on top? *'Anders': I never used to give two bits what anyone thought of me. Justice once asked me why I didn't do more for other mages. I told him it was too much work, but I couldn't go back after that. Couldn't stop thinking about it. Sometimes I miss being that selfish. *'Isabela': Huh, were you talking? I was still at whipped cream. *'Anders': What makes this relic of yours so valuable? *'Isabela': The same thing that makes anything valuable. Someone is willing to pay for it. *'Anders': That's not evasive... *'Isabela': Look. I didn't get where I am by showing my hand. *'Anders': No, you're hand isn't what I hear you've been showing. (in Act III) *'Anders': I don't know how you live the way you do, blithely ignoring the consequences of your actions. *'Isabela': This is about the Qunari thing, isn't it? I'm not ignoring it, I just recognize that it happened years ago. There's this fantastic thing called "moving on." You should try it sometime. *'Anders': Has it occurred to you that Kirkwall is only just recovering from the Qunari attack? *'Isabela': And you want me to... what? Flog myself daily? Has it occurred to you that maybe there's no justice in the world? Other than that voice you keep in your head. (in Act III) *'Anders': You're not nearly as selfish as you pretend. *'Isabela': Hey! You take that back! *'Anders': You had your relic. You were gone. There was no reason for you to come back and face the Qunari. *'Isabela': I still don't have a ship. I thought I could get one. *'Anders': From a bunch of shipwrecked Qunari? *'Isabela': From the Viscount. I just got here late. *'Anders': I always knew you had a heart of gold. *'Isabela': Shh! Don't tell anyone. Anders and Merrill *'Merrill': I heard Varric say you used to be a Grey Warden. *'Anders': I was. *'Merrill': I met a warden once, back in Fereldan. Duncan, I think his name was. Very odd man. He had a marvelous beard though. I'd never seen one before. I thought a squirrel had grabbed him by the chin. (If the Hero of Ferelden was Dalish) *'Merrill': I heard Varric say you used to be a Grey Warden. *'Anders': I was. *'Merrill': Did you... did you ever meet a Dalish Warden? Mahariel? *'Anders': As a matter of fact, I did. *'Anders': Do you know her? *'Merrill': We grew up together. She was one of my clan. *'Merrill': I keep hoping to hear some news... *'Anders': I wouldn't get your hopes up. The Hero of Ferelden values privacy rather highly. *'Merrill': Ser Pounce-a-lot... who knighted him? *'Anders': Is that a serious question? *'Merrill': Did he have a little sword, or just his claws? I bet he had a dashing cap with a feather in it! *'Anders': Would you stop making fun of my cat? *'Merrill': Oh... no hat, then? *'Anders': So... when you first did blood magic, it was just an accident, right? You just cut yourself and realised the power. You didn't actually deal with a demon? *'Merrill': Oh no, I did. *'Anders': Why would you do that? *'Merrill': I needed his help. He was really very nice about it. *'Anders': Of course he was! He was using you to get a foothold in a mortal brain. *'Merrill': He was a spirit. I needed his aid. I hardly think you're one to criticise. *'Anders': It's a bad feeling you know. *'Merrill': What? *'Anders': Being an abomination. I just got a taste of your future. *'Merrill': I'm not that foolish. Our relationship is, um, strictly platonic. *'Anders': It's like you're trapped in your own body, seeing out your eyes, while someone else moves you like a puppet. *'Anders': And you're trying to scream, to move a single muscle, but there's no escape. Until you look down at the blood on your hands. *'Merrill': Stop it. You're scaring me. *'Anders': That's the point. (after the Anders companion mission Dissent) *'Merrill': Are you alright? *'Anders': I nearly killed an innocent girl. How could I be alright? *'Merrill': I'm sorry. *'Anders': You're sorry? For me? This could be you! You could be the next monster threatening helpless girls! *'Merrill': Anders... There's no such thing as a good spirit. There never was. *'Merrill': All spirits are dangerous. I understood that. I'm sorry that you didn't. (if Hawke romances Anders) *'Merrill': Are you happy? *'Anders': Beg your pardon? *'Merrill': He/She seems happy. Hawke, I mean. Are you? *'Anders': Yes, I suppose I am. *'Merrill': Good! You've spent much too much time being grumpy. It's a nice change. Anders and Varric *'Anders': What? *'Varric': Just wondering if the feathered pauldrons are an essential part of the moody rebel mage persona. *'Anders': What are you talking about? *'Varric': I'm working on an epic poem about a hopelessly romantic apostate, waging an epic struggle against forces he can't possibly defeat. *'Anders': What do you mean “can't possibly defeat?” *'Varric': Well, it's not a good story unless the hero dies. *'Anders': I've always wondered, why is every surface dwarf a merchant or a smith? *'Varric': You left out criminals and hired muscle. *'Anders': They don't count. *'Varric': We dwarves are drawn to shiny objects, sort of like Magpies, but with business sense. *'Anders': You're kidding. *'Varric': Of course I am. We come to the surface with the skills our ancestors had, Blondie. You think there's a tradition of Dwarf woodcutters in Orzammar? Bee keepers? Sailors? *'Anders': Well, there could be mushroom growers and nug wranglers. *'Varric': Orzammar will never let those people go topside. Too vital. Also, embarrassing. *'Varric': So... a human, an elf and a dwarf walk into a bar. *'Anders': The human says 'You're lucky you're so short. That hurt like mad'. *'Varric': You could have just stopped me, blondie. *'Anders': Why waste a perfectly good setup? *'Varric': So, the Knight-Commander... Boiling in oil? That one never gets old. *'Anders': This is past time for joking. *'Varric': I'm helping you indulge in elaborate revenge fantasies. I think it's good for you. *'Anders': Meredith will die. Do not doubt that. *'Varric': Oh, go away, Justice. Can Anders come out and play? *'Anders': Stop. *'Varric': You are no fun anymore. (after the Anders companion quest Dissent) *'Varric': Oh, cheer up, Blondie. You're making me cry just looking at you. *'Anders': Don't. *'Varric': You made a mistake. It happens. *'Anders': I almost killed a girl. *'Varric': You've killed two-hundred and fifty-four by my last count. Plus about five hundred men, a few dozen giant spiders, and at least two demons. *'Anders': It's not the same. *'Varric': Why? Because this one you feel bad about? Maybe that's the problem. (if Hawke romances Anders) *'Anders': You're giving me that look again. What are you writing this time? *'Varric': So, you and Hawke... I need some details. Did you go down on one knee? Did he/she jump you? Did you swear eternal vows of love, or is this just a physical thing? *'Anders': I don't see how that's any of your business. *'Varric': Fine, but if you don't tell me, I'm just going to have to make it up. Anders and Sebastian *'Anders': Is that supposed to be Andraste's face on your crotch? *'Sebastian': What? *'Anders': That... belt buckle thing. Is that Andraste? *'Sebastian': My father had this armor commissioned when I took my vows as a brother. *'Anders': I'm just not sure I'd want the Maker seeing me shove His Bride's head between my legs every morning. *'Sebastian': You seem very angry. *'Anders': And here I thought the Chantry was against mind-reading. *'Sebastian': Did something happen to you in the Circle? I understand there were problems in Ferelden... *'Anders': Are you saying a mage can only be unhappy in the Circle if demons involved? No, it's not about Uldred. It's not about being beaten or raped by a templar - that does happen, but I've been fortunate. It' s a larger principle: the freedom every man, woman, and child born in Thedas have as a natural right. *'Sebastian': You were given to the Circle. I was given to the Chantry. Hawke was driven away from home by the Darkspawn. None of us are free. Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay